


Guys

by EvilAtrocities



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAtrocities/pseuds/EvilAtrocities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE READ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys

I have awful writer's block and I am so sorry, I don't know if I'm going to be able to finish all of the stories, I've left them all on cliffhangers and usually I can just snap up another line to keep it going and it spirals off and that's fine buT THIS TIME AROUND IT'S AWFUL, THIS IS THE WORST CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK I'VE GOTTEN IN FOREVER.  
Aaaaghh. :C  
I am so sorry..  
if you have any ideas swing them by me ?  
I will gladly listen to some - might even use one and continue one of the stories if I like it enough.


End file.
